


Spark

by Kristinabird



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Jealous!Harry, M/M, Orion!Verse, jealous!Draco, separating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: Harry and Draco have decided to separate.





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drarropoly 2018
> 
> PROMPT: Felix Felicis, Writer's Choice - odd roll 204 words - even roll 402
> 
> Well I obviously ignored word count. That's my get out of detention free card. But a plot bunny jumped out and demanded to be written. 
> 
> Thanks a million to my beta [Andithiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel) Who beta'd for the first time like a boss.  
>    
> And [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye) who is always amazing. 
> 
> Orion is my favorite. This will not be the last time we see him.

The ministry Christmas Eve Charity Ball was dull beyond belief, and frankly Orion had better things to do than sit in a bespoke suit and play the Hero’s son. But it was his duty, so he sat at the bar arguing with his father. 

“Dad! It’s in the fucking prophet! Did you guys really think you could separate and not tell me? 

“Rion’, We didn’t want to hurt you and we didn’t know how to tell you. I’m sorry. We just don’t have that spark anymore.”

“And you're both fine with that? You, the ‘hero’ who fought to save the world. And don't tell me again, that’s bullshit. I know you aren’t a hero, but you are my Dad and you fight for everything that matters. Are you’re seriously telling me that 25 years of loving the same man doesn’t matter?“

“Rion, Potters take life as it comes. We were lucky to have anything.”

Harry sighed and set his drink down. 

“I was literally raised in a cupboard like a house elf. When I met your father, he was the biggest git I’d ever seen. Just between you and me, he was an arsehole. But he was always intelligent, opinionated and passionate. His ideas were tainted by what your grandpa thought, but he grew.”

Harry smiled to himself. 

“One day, I met this insufferable blond who told me my shoes were tacky while I was waiting in line at Gringotts, and for 25 years we fought and loved each other, and you, like crazy.”

His expression soured. He raised his drink to his lips and took a swig.

“But we don’t have that anymore, ‘Ri, we both agreed. We are going to seperate. You are an adult now. We don’t need your permission.”

“Fine, drink your Ogden’s.” 

\------

 

“Dad, you are seriously okay with this plan?” 

“Rion I didn't deserve your father in the first place. I love him, and I will always be there for you, but your father and I don’t have that spark anymore. We love each other but we decided it’s time to let go.` 

“Whatever, enjoy your martini.”

\------

Draco couldn’t believe it. He had only come to this stupid thing because Harry insisted, and now here he was, watching his husband… No, That wasn't right. His former husband...soon to be ex-husband….FUCK whatever, His Harry being pawed at by Auror Anderson. 

\-----

“Can I help you?”

Anderson was standing too close.

“I read that you finally left that death eater son of a bitch. It might not be my place to say, but you’ve always deserved better, and I can do better, trust me.”

A hand trailed down Harry’s arm and rested on his arse with a squeeze. Harry felt sick. But this was what they were doing. They were separating. This was okay. Anderson took his other hand and brought it up and around Harry’s neck, pulling Harry down for a kiss. Harry froze as he looked up into hazel eyes, and suddenly everything felt wrong. He turned his head and saw a shock of grey and blond. 

\------

Draco fled the room and leaned against the balcony. This was what they were doing, this was okay. He agreed to this. He tried to breathe. He was looking up at the stars, He saw Orion. Draco remembered naming their son. Harry wanted to call him David, of all the stupid names...Well it wasn't stupid. But he wanted to please his mother in at least one way. Orion was brave, a hunter, and the most recognizable constellation in the night sky. The fact that he was later killed by a scorpion was irrelevant. Harry had agreed to the name on the condition that they could call him ‘Rion because it ‘sounded less poncy’. That night, they laid together on the couch. Harry was on top of him, nuzzling sleepily into Draco’s neck. Draco had one hand resting on his lower back and the other curled into soft raven hair. 

“We’re going to have a baby.” he whispered “ I can’t believe it.”

Draco tightened his grip and murmured, “I love you you know. I’ll be yours for as long as you want me”

“Mmm, yeah. ” Harry snuggled closer. “Love you, too.”

There was suddenly a hand on Draco’s arse. 

He popped out of his reverie. “Excuse me?”

“Sorry love, you looked lonely.”

Draco turned to see Smith. “Thanks Zach but I’m fine.” 

“Are you? I heard Potter chucked you.”

Suddenly Draco found himself turned around and pressed against the railing with a rather prominent budge against his hips. This was okay… It’s okay, Harry didn’t want him, they were seeing other people…It’s okay. 

Suddenly soft lips were on his. This was fine, it was fine. Harry was seeing people. He kissed Smith back. He wrapped his arms around his neck and held on for dear life. It didn’t feel the same, it wasn’t the same, but it was fine… 

\-----

Harry was dumbstruck. His husband—NO. Fuck. Not his husband. Draco wasn’t his. They’d agreed. But Harry saw Smith touching him, pressing against him, holding him. FUCK. Harry just realized what he’d lost. He loved that arsehole. He let him go, this was his fault. But Draco was happy: he seemed happy, so he turned to go back inside.

“NO!”

\-----

This wasn’t right. These hands weren’t his husband’s, the bulge against his thigh wasn’t Harry. This was all wrong. 

“NO! I’m sorry. I can’t do this. I’m still in love with my husband. I shouldn’t have let this happen.”

“Baby, it’s fine” one arm snaked around his hips pulling him closer, and the other went up to the back of his head. “You’ll be fine. I’ll take care of you.”Smith kissed him again, holding his head and thrusting against him. 

Draco put two hands on his chest and said, “No. I said no.”

Zach grabbed him by the hair and hissed “Or what? Even Potter doesn’t want you. So what are your other options, really Malfoy?” A hand snaked down to Draco’s belt and suddenly he was afraid.

“Excuse me.”

\-----

“Excuse me, but thats my fucking husband. I’d be ever so grateful if you would take your hands off of him.”

Zach jumped back as if he’d been hit with a Stinging hex, “Potter? I’m sorry, I heard you’d split up.”

“We have, but that doesn’t make him yours to assault.”

“I wasn’t. I mean, I’d never…”

“Smith, why don’t you just fuck off before I hurt you or take you in?”

Zach left, mumbling to himself about Death Eater scum. He yelped at what he thought was a Stinging hex and didn’t notice that the word ‘arsehole’ was suddenly printed on his forehead. 

“I can take care of myself, you know,” Draco said. 

“I know. I just saw you like that and I got angry. I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone.” Harry turned to leave. 

“Did it ever occur to you that there is more to love than wanting to fuck?”

Harry turned.

“This was your fucking idea, and I went along with it to make you happy.”

Draco was shaking. 

“I saw Anderson touching you and I hated it. But I love you so fucking much and I wanted you to be happy. If that’s what you want, then fine. I know that loving me was the thrill of the chase and your ‘fuck you’ to the Wizarding world, but after that, Harry, we turned out to be fucking amazing together. You make me better every fucking day.”

Harry paled as he stared into grey eyes he knew better than his own.

“We raised a son who has inherited our best parts, and our worst, but we love him because he’s ours. I’m sorry I don’t get rock hard when you walk in the door anymore. I’m sorry that some mornings I am tired and want to take a shower, make tea and not have sex, I’m sorry that this isn’t exciting anymore.”

Draco looked away.

“Thanks for stepping in, but I’m fine. I love you. I’m heading home. Don’t worry about the noise with whoever you bring home. I’ll put a silencing charm on the guest room.”

\-----

There was a pop and Draco was gone. He was gone… No. This was not okay. None of this was okay. 

Harry Apparated into the hall and knocked cautiously on the guest room door.

“Draco? I’m sorry. I’m an idiot”

He paused but received no response.

“I lied. I wasn’t angry because you were being assaulted, Well yes, I was, of course I was, but I was also angry because I let you go… At first you looked like you wanted him and…You’re my husband. I know I don't own you. I don’t have the right to come out swinging when I was the one who said we should take some time apart. But I was angry in a stupid caveman way because I was dumb enough to say we should see other people. And you’re right. There is more to love than sex and you are the end for me. ”

Harry knocked, “Draco? Are you there? Please don’t ignore me.”

“I’m here.”

Harry was startled by a voice behind him. 

“I made some toast and tea and was headed to bed, but please Potter, repeat the part where you said I was right again. You know how that turns me on.” Draco took another bite of toast.

Harry grinned “You utter cock, you let me stand here pouring my heart out while you nibbled on toast behind me?”

“Of course I did. It was a lovely speech and I love being right. Plus this honey we got is fantastic. Now I’m going to bed, should I head left or right?”

“I hate that I love you. Of course, I want you to come to bed in our room. Did I say I was sorry and that I was an idiot enough times?”

“No” Draco kissed him as he passed and set his plate and cup on the nightstand before crawling into bed. Harry stripped to his pants and followed. “But don’t do this again. I don’t like imagining a world without you as my partner. Plus I’m looking forward to a lifetime of hearing you say ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘I’m an idiot’.”

Harry tucked himself into Draco’s arms and wrapped his legs around his husband. “ I love you, I’m sorry, and I’m an idiot.” 

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair and kissed the top of his head. “I know.”

\-----

“Where are your dads? “

“At home, Auntie Pans.”

“I heard they were splitting up?”

“I heard that too. I was told that Potters take life as it comes, but I was also taught that Malfoys make their own luck.”

‘Rion pocketed a little bottle holding a tiny amount of gold liquid and grinned as he watched a heavily inebriated Zacharias Smith dance, oblivious to the fact that he had the word ‘arsehole’ plastered across his forehead. 

Pansy smiled. “I always knew you were the clever one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize when I named Orion many fics ago that in the mythology Orion was killed by a scorpion. Imagine my laughter when I found that factoid. ;)


End file.
